Bodas de Oro
by Seremoon
Summary: Ron y Hermione llevaban 50 años de casados, ella quería celebrarlos de manera muggle. Organizó una pequeña fiesta con algunos invitados, principalmente familia y amigos. Para mi Amigo Invisible Navideño ¡Aspros!


**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece de JK Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 **Petición:** Un oneshot basado en la canción de _"Thinking out loud"_ de Ed Sheeran.

 ** _NA:_** _Este fic está dedicado a mi AI Navideño_ _ **¡Aspros!**_ _, espero que sea de tu agrado y_ _ **¡Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Día de Reyes!**_ _Te mando un fuerte abrazo =D_

* * *

 ** _Bodas de Oro_**

* * *

—Aún recuerdo el día que nos casamos, fue tan especial y lleno de alegría. Te veías hermosa en tu vestido blanco, claro que ahora te ves mucho mejor — susurraba Ron a Hermione, mientras bailaban.

Ron y Hermione llevaban 50 años de casados, ella quería celebrarlos de manera muggle. Organizó una pequeña fiesta con algunos invitados, principalmente familia y amigos. Al principio Ron no quería, pero después de tanto tiempo junto a su castaña no había cosa con la que él no la complaciera.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Mione, no sabes cuánto te amo. Nuestra boda fue lo mejor de mi vida, te veías tan radiante y feliz, que tenía miedo de que algún día te arrepintieras de haberte casado conmigo— decía Ron.

Comenzó a sonar una melodía tranquila, era la canción favorita de ambos.

 ** _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_**

Su canción seguía sonando al fondo, era el aviso para dar paso al brindis. Todos los invitados destaparon poco a poco la botella de hidromiel que había en su mesa, listos para escuchar unas palabras de parte de los novios.

Suavemente Ron golpeo su copa para llamar la atención de los invitados e iniciar con el brindis.

 _Familia, amigos. Quiero agradecerles por acompañarnos en esta gran celebración._

 _Hermione mi amor sabes que no soy de muchas palabras, pero después del tiempo que llevamos juntos, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y que siempre te voy a amar._

 _Quiero llegar a viejo estando a tu lado y demostrarte todo el amor que tengo para ti, jamás te dejare o me alejare de ti._

 _Es posible que los hechizos recibidos durante las misiones me lleguen afectar a lo largo de la vida, pero créeme que siempre tratare de seguir enamorándote, que tu boca nunca olvide el sabor de mi amor y sobre todo ver la alegría en tu sonrisa y que esta llegue a tus ojos._

 _Nena, a pesar del paso del tiempo mi corazón latirá y sentirá este amor por ti, como cuando nos besamos en la cámara de los secretos y destruimos el horrocrux_ _._

 _Desde entonces sé, que somos capaces de sobrevivir a todo. Había escuchado que las personas se enamoran de formas misteriosas, no lo creía realmente, hasta que me enamore de ti; siempre discutíamos y en el baile de navidad cuando fuiste con Krum, me di cuenta que te quería y me gustabas mucho._

 _Cada pelea que teníamos y cada sonrisa que me dedicabas cuando nos reconciliábamos, bastaban para enamorarme de ti día a día. Y ahora, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo sigo estando locamente enamorado de ti._

 _Estar entre tus brazos me hace sentir la persona más amada del universo, cada beso tuyo es como viajar entre mil estrellas. Estoy seguro que donde quiera que estemos, ya sea en este mundo o en otro sin importar el lugar o el tiempo, siempre encontraremos el amor, porque nuestro destino es amarnos y estar juntos por siempre._

 _Te amo Hermione Jean Granger_

— ¡Salud! — dijo, levantando su copa brindando con todos.

Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos por las palabras que su esposo le había dedicado, estaba muy emocionada. Eran muy pocos los momentos cuando Ron hablaba tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos; esos detalles hacían que se enamorara cada día más de él. Al brindar una lágrima silenciosa corría por su mejilla, era el mejor día de su vida.

Lo abrazo y beso como si fuera la primera vez sin importar la gente que los rodeaba, para ella esa era una burbuja a donde solo ellos pertenecían. Al separarse ambos tenían sonrisas cómplices, donde las palabras no hacían falta, con la mirada se decían todo demostrando cuanto amor sentían.

Hermione había organizado un pequeño viaje para seguir celebrando su aniversario. Para el final de la fiesta, se despidieron de los invitados y se aparecieron en una cabaña a la orilla de la playa.

Iban entrando cuando escucharon la suave música invitándolos a relajarse y disfrutar del momento. Junto a la mesa de la sala una botella de hidromiel con dos copas servidas los esperaba.

Era un momento mágico. Ron fue por las copas para brindar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su castaña estaba llorando; limpio suavemente una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla y antes de que preguntara que sucedía Hermione con una suave sonrisa le dijo.

 _Gracias por esta vida llena de amor y dicha que me has dado, tú y nuestros hijos son mi motor de mi existencia y nunca les fallare. Sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado, así se te caiga todo el cabello o me olvides por culpa de un obliviate, yo estaré ahí para ti._

 _Si por alguna circunstancia la gente no cree en ti o no recuerda al héroe que ayudo a ganar la guerra contra Voldemort, recuerda que yo estaré a tu lado, porque para mí eres y serás mi héroe por siempre._

 _Nuestro amor es como una hoja perenne, la cual nunca muere y se va renovando poco a poco a sí misma. Tus gestos, actitudes, muecas siempre estarán en mi mente, sigue cometiendo algunos errores que yo lo entenderé, pero no todos ¡he!_

 _Te amo Ronald Bilius Weasley._

 _—_ _¡Salud!— dijo, chocando sus copas._

Esa noche hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutando cada toque, cada roce y cada beso que se daban, Ron recorría cada parte de su cuerpo como la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, pasando sus manos por la tersa piel, grabándose en la mente las reacciones, los gestos, todo de ella.

La amaba demasiado nunca podría vivir sin ella, estaba agradecido de que estando a su lado conoció el amor y ella le enseño a sentir muchas cosas, las cuales jamás había sentido con nadie. Siempre daría su vida por la de ella.

A Hermione siempre le había gustado el toque de su esposo, a simple vista se veía brusco, pero era tan cálido que siempre la trataba como si fuera de cristal; Ron la hacía sentir que en cualquier momento se rompería, pero a pesar de discutir algunas veces sobre esto, a ella le gustaba ser tratada de esa manera, se sentía tan amada cuando él la cuidaba de esa manera.

Cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos su cerebro dejaba de funcionar, entregándose en cuerpo y alma; lo amaba y ese amor nunca se acabaría, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ella siempre lo amará. Él siempre será su primer y único amor.

* * *

 _ **NA:** Disculpa la tardanza, espero que te agrade =D_


End file.
